100 Razones Para Casarse Con Edward Elric
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Una mañana al despertar, Winry Rockbell se encuentra con un anillo al lado de la lámpara y una larga lista de razones por las que debería casarse con Edward Elric.


**Universo:** _Epilogue? What Epilogue?_

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el final del manga/Brotherhood._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

 **Nota adicional:** IMPORTANTE. Fanfiction, página mierdera, NO me permite TACHAR TEXTOS, por lo tanto, las palabras/frases que estén SUBRAYADAS en realidad cuentan como TACHADAS. Si te parece confuso, en mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil y al final de este oneshot) subí la versión tachada y ya no tienes que trabajar tu cerebro de más con los subrayados.

* * *

 **100 RAZONES PARA CASARSE CON EDWARD ELRIC**

[Oneshot]

* * *

 _Una ma_ _ñana al despertar, Winry Rockbell se encuentra con un anillo al lado de la lámpara y una larga lista de razones por las que debería casarse con Edward Elric._

* * *

 **Estimada se** **ñorita Rockbell, he aquí 100 razones por las que deberías casarte conmigo:**

1\. Porque soy Edward Elric.

2\. Ya he comprado el anillo de compromiso y ha sido muy caro.

3\. Y tendría que hacer un viaje de dos meses para conseguir un reembolso.

4\. Tú no quieres que me vaya por otros dos meses. (¿Cierto?).

5\. El anillo es de tu talla.

6\. Estoy dispuesto a comprarte un vestido de novia muy caro.

7\. También estoy dispuesto a financiar algún loco proyecto tuyo de automail.

8\. Y a usarlo contra mi voluntad.

9\. Todo esto con todo el dinero que tengo aún en mi cuenta bancaria.

10\. Por cierto, es mucho dinero.

11\. Puedo comprarte regalos caros en el extranjero.

12\. O quedarme en casa el tiempo que quieras.

13\. Soy el salvador de Amestris.

14\. Como salvador de Amestris, me debes tu vida (así que dámela).

15\. Ya me ves todos los días, ¿qué tal seguir así hasta los 70 años?

16\. Soy inteligente.

17\. Atractivo.

18\. De ascendencia extranjera.

19\. Famoso.

20\. Rubio.

21\. De ojos dorados. ¿Sabes lo raro que es ese color?

22\. Y más alto que tú.

23\. Leo muy rápido.

24\. Me gustan tus tartas de manzana.

25\. Soy la única persona que acepta tu locura por las máquinas (no te atrevas a pensar en Al).

26\. Reparo bien el techo de tu casa.

27\. Te llevé a Rush Valley por primera vez en tu vida.

28\. Y pagué tu pasaje.

29\. Dejé que me desnudaras en Rush Valley esa vez.

30\. Tengo automail.

31\. A ti te gusta el automail.

32\. Me conoces de toda la vida. No descubrirías sorpresas desagradables a diferencia de si te casas con un extraño cualquiera.

33\. Arruinaré tu boda si te casas con un extraño cualquiera.

34\. Un extraño cualquiera no soy yo.

35\. Compartimos círculo social. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos ahorraríamos en presentaciones cuando entreguemos invitaciones de boda?

36\. Las mujeres se casan siempre antes de 30. Tú ya tienes 18, Winry. Piénsalo, estás envejeciendo.

37\. Tus hijos serían muy guapos. No hay mejor material genético para procrear que el Elric (no te atrevas a pensar en Al otra vez).

38\. Aceptaré vivir en Rizenbull o en Rush Valley sólo porque allí salen más trenes.

39\. Tengo contactos que podrían servirte en tu negocio.

40\. 'Winry Elric' suena mejor que 'Winry Rockbell' (deja a Al afuera de todo esto de una buena vez).

41\. 'Winry Elric' es más corto. Ahorrarías esfuerzo a la hora de escribirlo.

42\. Y tinta.

43\. Y te cabría en cualquier línea por pequeño que fuera.

44\. Podría enseñarte alquimia.

45\. O tal vez no di que sí.

46\. Serás capaz de mantener conversaciones de elevado nivel intelectual cualquier día de tu vida.

47\. Podrás usar mis chaquetas cuando te dé frío.

48\. Mis brazos tienen dotes de almohada.

49\. Aunque no lo creas, sé bailar (mi maestra me enseñó hace muchos años).

50\. Bailarías el vals en tu boda y no te pisarían los pies.

51\. Te verías muy bien en un vestido largo y blanco que probablemente sólo te pondrás un solo día de tu vida.

52\. Sé que no tienes nadie más en mente.

53\. Te ahorrarías salir en citas con imbéciles de primera categoría. También arruinaría tus citas, por cierto.

54\. Cualquier otro hombre aparte de mí no te merece.

55. Tú también me mereces, no te preocupes.

56\. Le gané a Al la batalla por tu mano cuando éramos niños (si Al dice otra cosa es todo una mentira).

57\. Nuestros padres consideraron nuestra unión desde estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres. Pregúntale a la abuela.

58\. Es natural que terminemos juntos. Somos amigos de la infancia.

59\. Como tu amigo de la infancia, no aceptaría a nadie más para ti.

60\. Ni Al lo aceptaría.

61\. Probablemente la vieja bruja de Pinako tampoco (nota para mí mismo: necesito comprobar esto).

62\. Den tampoco estaría de tu lado.

63\. Soy el único al que le puedes lanzar llaves inglesas en la cabeza sin que piense en demandarte.

64\. ¿O que termines matando? (dejemos esto en duda porque no estoy seguro de si mi cabeza tiene un límite de golpes de llaves inglesas que puede recibir).

65\. Ya tengo pensado donde casarnos. Es cuestión de que digas que sí.

66\. Prometo cuidarte cuando estés enferma.

67\. Y cargarte del sofá o del taller hasta la cama. Te salvarías de dolores en el cuello.

68\. Te seré fiel en un mundo lleno de canallas libertinos e irresponsables.

69\. Soy sexy sin camisa. Ya me lo has dicho.

70\. Te he visto desnuda. Estás deshonrada ahora y la única manera de recuperar el honor es casándote con el hombre que te lo quitó.

71\. Me has visto desnudo. Devuélveme mi honra.

72\. No puedo recordar un periodo de tiempo en el que no haya estado unido a ti incluso si no estábamos en el mismo lugar.

73\. Me niego a que eso cambie.

74\. Porque te amo, ¡argh, qué cursi! siento una innegable atracción hacia ti.

75\. Y tú me amas. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

76\. Visualmente somos una gran pareja.

77\. También lo somos de manera no visual.

78\. Prometí que sólo te haría llorar lágrimas de alegría. Necesito estar cerca tuyo para mantener mi promesa.

79\. Dejarías de preocuparte por tener un acompañante para cualquier evento.

80\. Te acepto tal y como eres. No espero que cambies nada pero si me arrojas menos llaves inglesas no me voy a enojar.

81\. Sexo donde sea y cuando sea. (Quita esa cara, sabes que no soy el único que lo disfruta).

82\. Ahorrarías agua cada vez que nos bañemos juntos.

83\. Llevaré las cosas pesadas por ti.

84\. Te abriré los frascos.

85\. Beberé mi leche.

86\. No pasarías frío en invierno.

87\. Voy a apoyarte en todo.

88\. Y hablaré contigo mis problemas.

89\. Prueba a decir 'mi esposo' en voz alta. Te va a gustar.

90\. Está claro que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

91\. La existencia solitaria de Winry Elric Rockbell no tiene sentido sin Edward Elric.

92\. Y viceversa.

93\. Pienso que eres hermosa. Eso eleva tu autoestima.

94\. Soy el mejor partido en todo Rizenbull (!si has vuelto a pensar en Al...!).

95\. Voy a protegerte pero tú debes protegerme también cuando lo necesite.

96\. Soy el hombre de tus sueños.

97\. Y tú la mujer de los míos sobre todo desde que llegaste a la pubertad y dejaste de ser plana.

98\. He escrito esta estúpida lista de razones para que me aceptes.

99\. Son 100 razones, Winry. Eso significa que estoy desesperado siendo serio con esto.

100\. Porque eres tú y yo no aceptaría a nadie más.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Espero con todo mi coraz** **ón que Edward me haya quedado In Character.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
